Kumersun Loss
by DianetheOkami
Summary: My first story, M because of a depressing suicide. An alternate ending where Holo's and Lawrence's adventures are cut short in Kumersun. Depressing and sad, however I added in an alternate version where the problem is averted and ends happily.
1. Too Late

Lawrence stepped out of the room, Holo gently sitting on their bed.

He walked out of the inn, and stood on the steps in front of the wooden doors,

he put his face in his hands, quietly sobbing.

Those words haunted him; " _there is another who loves me…_ "

Lawrence wiped his tears with his coat sleeve, and looked at the lively festival happening right in front of him. He thought Holo was by his side, and reached to hold her hand, but his companion

wasn't there. He felt nothing but the cold air. Lawrence shook his head, and began wandering by the crowd. Lawrence kept remembering the moment, and each time his heart broke further.

" _Who am I to you?_ "

Another thought popped in: Holo conversing with Amati.

" _Kraft Lawrence is nothing but a spineless coward_ "

They leaned toward each other for a kiss…

Lawrence grumbled to himself, "Shut up!"

-Skip

Some time had passed. Lawrence walked to the merchant tent of his friend, Mark.

"You can't say I didn't warn you, you were so sure of yourself, but now..."

"I didn't even see it coming, how could I let this happen.."

Lawrence let out a slight mumble, "My beloved companion, Holo.."

He was glad Mark did not notice this

-Skip

Lawrence had waited too long. He had enough, but was waiting for a time to sell the pyrite.

He was too late. Amati happily sold his stock, and got a large amount of coins in return.

Amati gave a smug grin as he walked to Lawrence, and pulled out the marriage contract.

Lawrence grimaced as he saw it. His beloved companion would go to this boy. Amati continued

his grin as he handed the bag of coins, then the contract to Lawrence. Lawrence grabbed the coins, and quietly tucked them into his breast pocket. He looked at the contract, and he could no longer control his emotions. He nearly cried in front of Amati, but quietly held back. All Amati could see in Lawrence's face was sadness. Lawrence borrowed some ink from Mark's nearby shop, and signed the contract, and quietly looked at the signature of his companion before handing it back to Amati. Amati smiled and waved, but Lawrence only shot him a deadly glare. Amati dropped his smile and ran off to Holo. Lawrence walked back to the inn after giving back the ink, but then ran to the inn after it hit him, he realized that he would be alone. The inn keeper barely noticed the tears in his eyes, but ignored him. Lawrence rushed up the stairs to their room. He quietly opened the door, expecting and remembering Holo, but it was just quiet. Nobody, nothing. Lawrence felt his heart sink. Tears were streaming on his face, as he grabbed some paper that he had left over from planning his own shop with Holo back in another town. He remembered what she said, those haunting words once more.

" _There is another who loves me_ "

He hastily wrote on the paper, even some tears getting on the paper. He folded it up carefully, and dried any tears that were on his face using his sleeve. He walked back down stairs, and handed the innkeeper his note. Lawrence carefully instructed the innkeeper to hand this note to his companion Holo when she returned to the inn. He ran back upstairs, quietly sobbing. He knew what he was going to do now.


	2. Regretful End

Lawrence gently sobbed as he retrieved the rope that he picked up from an empty alley not too long ago. He tied a noose quickly, and attached it to the ceiling of their room. He grabbed a chair, and positioned it under the noose. Lawrence gathered his and Holo's belongings and placed them on her bed. He pulled out the bag of coins that he had in his breast pocket and neatly placed them on top of their belongings. Lawrence was going to end his life and give everything to Holo.

He got up on the chair, and put the noose around his neck. He remembered all the times he had with his companion. He remembered brushing her hand, holding hands with her, and their hugs. He remembered when she cried in his arms. Lawrence was heartbroken, and could no longer live knowing that Holo would belong with that bastard Amati. There was a loud thud as the chair dropped to the floor and the noose tightened. Lawrence desperately whispered

" _I am sorry, my beloved Holo…_ "


	3. Tearful Discovery

Amati returned to Holo with a signed marriage document, and without the bag of coins. She feigned a smile, though she felt deep anger. That idiot Lawrence fulfilled the contract with Amati. Holo would get married to Amati with Lawrence gaining some coins. Holo hugged Amati, finally kissing him. A few tears rolled down her cheek that she couldn't hide.

"What's wrong, my dear Holo?"

"Nothing. I am just so happy that my bonds of debt have been broken and I have met my prince"

"That fool Kraft Lawrence would have never done this. He is cowardly and cruel, trapping you with debt."

They walked together back to the inn, arm in arm. She still had some coin that Lawrence gave her. She regretted those words that she had said to her companion

" _There is another who loves me_ "

" _Who are you to me?_ "

She gently tapped on Amati's shoulder when they arrived at the inn

"Yes, my dear?"

"I would like to see my companion once more before I leave."

"Do as you wish, milady."

"I will be back shortly. Wait for me here"

Amati stood outside the inn, waiting for Holo.

Holo opened the wooden door and stepped inside.

The innkeeper gave her a smile and called for her when she entered

Holo turned to him, and walked toward him. The innkeeper handed her a folded paper.

On the top of the folded paper, there was his name: _**Lawrence**_

What did he write this for?

Why?

She gently took it from the innkeeper, and told him that she would like to read this first herself.

She hastily unfolded it. The paper was the same used by Lawrence when they were planning his shop together, in a previous town. Holo grew sadder and angrier as she read the note. There was even his tears that fell on the paper. That kindhearted fool Lawrence had written such a note. She wanted to cry in his arms, after slashing his face with all her might. She grabbed the paper and stomped upstairs. He will pay for his mistakes. Holo arrived at their room, but the door was slightly parted already. Lawrence was here?

She pushed through the door, and tears welled up at what she saw inside the room.

Her beloved companion and fool Lawrence hung himself. His lifeless body floating, the chair on the floor. There was still wet tears on his cheeks and eyes. He killed himself not too long ago.

Holo cried and wailed. She realized what the note was for. The one she loved had killed himself because of her. She regret reading that note. She regret reading that letter. Lawrence had killed himself because Holo would be married to Amati and not him. He couldn't stand that thought. All this happened because she read those regretful words. She clung to his lifeless body, inhaled what remained of his scent, and cried on his coat. All their belongings was on the bed next to him.


	4. The Note

Transcribed here is what Holo had read. The note that Lawrence left for her, before ending his life. Tears were still visible on the sheet of paper.

 _ **I am sorry Holo.**_

 _ **I will be unable to fulfill our contract together.**_

 _ **I was ready to throw away my life,**_

 _ **I wanted to run away with you.**_

 _ **I wanted to stay with you.**_

 _ **I wanted you as my wife, Holo.**_

 _ **I loved you, my dear Holo.**_

 _ **All this was taken away because of Amati.**_

 _ **I am sorry, for what I have done.**_

 _ **Please take everything. It was all put on the bed for you.**_

 _ **~Lawrence**_


	5. Regret (Alternate Version)

Lawrence gently sobbed as he retrieved the rope that he picked up from an empty alley not too long ago. He tied a noose quickly, and attached it to the ceiling of their room. He grabbed a chair, and positioned it under the noose. Lawrence gathered his and Holo's belongings and placed them on her bed. He pulled out the bag of coins that he had in his breast pocket and neatly placed them on top of their belongings. Lawrence was going to end his life and give everything to Holo.  
He got up on the chair, and put the noose around his neck. He remembered all the times he had with his companion. He remembered brushing her hand, holding hands with her, and their hugs. He remembered when she cried in his arms. Lawrence was heartbroken, and could no longer live knowing that Holo would belong with that bastard Amati. Lawrence desperately whispered " _I am sorry, my beloved Holo..._ "

The chair was about to tip over, but the door had opened...


	6. Last Minute (Alternate Version)

Amati returned to Holo with a signed marriage document, and without the bag of coins. She feigned a smile, though she felt deep anger. That idiot Lawrence fulfilled the contract with Amati. Holo would get married to Amati with Lawrence gaining some coins. Holo hugged Amati, finally kissing him. A few tears rolled down her cheek that she couldn't hide.

"What's wrong, my dear Holo?"

"Nothing. I am just so happy that my bonds of debt have been broken and I have met my prince"

"That fool Kraft Lawrence would have never done this. He is cowardly and cruel, trapping you with debt."

They walked together back to the inn, arm in arm. She still had some coin that Lawrence gave her. She regretted those words that she had said to her companion

" _There is another who loves me_ "

" _Who are you to me?_ "

She gently tapped on Amati's shoulder when they arrived at the inn

"Yes, my dear?"

"I would like to see my companion once more before I leave."

"Do as you wish, milady."

"I will be back shortly. Wait for me here"

Amati stood outside the inn, waiting for Holo.

Holo opened the wooden door and stepped inside.

The innkeeper gave her a smile and called for her when she entered

Holo turned to him, and walked toward him. The innkeeper handed her a folded paper.

On the top of the folded paper, there was his name: _**Lawrence**_

What did he write this for?

Why?

She gently took it from the innkeeper, and told him that she would like to read this first herself.

She hastily unfolded it. The paper was the same used by Lawrence when they were planning his shop together, in a previous town. Holo grew sadder and angrier as she read the note. There was even his tears that fell on the paper. That kindhearted fool Lawrence had written such a note. She wanted to cry in his arms, after slashing his face with all her might. She grabbed the paper and rushed upstairs. He will pay for his mistakes. He was going to end his own life. She burst through the door, and heard those words.

" _I am sorry, my beloved Holo…_ "

Holo quickly slapped him, and removed the rope from his neck.

"I didn't know, you fool. I thought you didn't love me. I thought all you cared about was coins…"

Holo looked at their belongings and the bag of money placed neatly on their bed.

"You better be sorry, you fool." Holo ran to him and hugged him tightly.

She quietly sobbed in his arms, he ran his hands through her hair to calm her down.

Lawrence gently nudged Holo's face towards him, and wiped her tears.

"You look so cute when you are crying, you know."

Holo blushed and looked away, but Lawrence pressed his lips on hers.

"I love you, Holo…"

"Yes, I read the note you fool." Tears came to her eyes once more.

"You were really mean what you wrote? You are willing to give up everything, run away with me, and want me as your bride?"

Lawrence turned a deep shade of red,

"Yes I do. I mean every word. I don't want to open up a shop, Holo."

"So you are going to give up on your dream just because of me?!" Tears ran down her cheek

"No, my dream is to belong with someone. That someone is you, Holo. I can open a shop, but I want to open it with you."

"You are such a kindhearted idiot. You say the sweetest things. I accept your offer."


	7. Personal Profit

Lawrence looked out the window, and spotted Amati.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Lawrence asked.

"Oh, he is waiting for me. I will have to rip his contract, and you take care of him."

"Fine, I will rescue my princess from the evil lord."

Lawrence looked at his dagger, and put it back in it's sheath.

Lawrence and Holo walked out of the inn, the innkeeper giving a grin when he saw the couple.

Amati looked at them with a stunned expression.

Holo quickly ran to Amati, grabbed the contract and ripped it, then Lawrence soon followed.

Amati had sheer look of horror on his face, before Lawrence punched him square on the side of his head. Amati quickly dropped to the floor.

"She is my lovely companion, and soon to be my wife. Don't mess with Holo, Amati. Lesson learned?"

Lawrence took out the big bag of coins, and proceeded to drop it on Amati's face.

"Holo is worth much more than one thousand trenni. She is worth plenty more than any coin."


End file.
